


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by bees_stories



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Domestic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post Series 2, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_stories/pseuds/bees_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto takes some relationship advice from an unlikely source and finds out to his surprise that it is spot on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

***

Ianto didn't know how the magazine had ended up in his shopping. Or why, once he'd unpacked it and looked at the airbrushed "It" girl of the nanosecond and read the cover teasers – most of which had to do with hair and make up and clothes guaranteed to turn their wearer into the sort of girl he would have loved to take behind the bike sheds when he was sixteen – he hadn't chucked it straight into the bin. Instead he carried it with him into the lounge.

He turned on the telly and did a quick flip through the channels only to discover the only thing on was a slate of reality shows starring the magazine cover girl and her clones. If he'd preloaded the DVD player he might have switched it on, but now that he was settled on the sofa, he couldn't muster the enthusiasm to get up again. So he flipped through the pages of the magazine telling himself it was just a way to kill time while dinner cooked and until Jack showed up, delayed as usual by some last minute business with Whitehall. 

He read and agreed with most of the Ten Things Your Boyfriend Wished You Knew – especially number nine: He can be over-sensitive after he comes. Then skipped the articles evaluating the best spray-on tans and easy ways to adapt a day look to night. He studied closely, just to appreciate the photographer's expertise, a number of adverts for skimpy underthings before moving on to the relationship advice. He read the first letter twice, and then set the magazine aside in dismay.

_My man and I have fallen into a married sex rut! It's starting to feel like a box to tick off a list: Pick the kids up from school. Pay the bills. Cook dinner. Have sex. We used to have so much fun when we first got together, and I'm afraid he's getting bored. I know I am. Any ideas?_

_You need to make a conscious effort to put some fun back into your love life. Get it out of the bedroom for starters. When was the last time you had a good old fashioned snogging session on the sofa? Or a night out on the town? Cut loose from the routine and do something unexpected. The result will be a better, closer relationship and a more satisfying marriage both in and out of the bedroom._

Ianto hated to admit it, but he could have written that letter. Work had become all consuming. More people had meant they were able to expand their scope of operation, but that required more oversight. It also meant the Hub was busier all the way around and spontaneous displays of affection and impromptu quickies were likely to be interrupted. 

So they'd become like the couple in the agony column. Sex was mostly restricted to the rare nights they made it back to Ianto's flat. Most of the time they were both so knackered even that was likely to be nothing more than a mutual hand job and a few kisses before they rolled over onto their sides and fell into exhausted sleep. 

Jack's key rattled the lock. Ianto shoved the magazine under the sofa's cushion and then sprawled across its length, trying to look casual. 

"In here, Jack," he called.

"I sent those reports I need reviewed to your inbox. You need –" 

"Shut up." 

"Excuse me?" Jack seemed perplexed. No one cut him off mid-order any more. He moved into the lounge, automatically shedding his boots as he regarded Ianto with a faintly annoyed expression. 

"I said, shut up," Ianto drawled. "Work is done for the night. It's time to relax and unwind. Why don't you come here and sit down?" He patted the cushion in invitation, and although he still seemed uncertain, Jack complied. 

Ianto felt faintly ridiculous, which perhaps was an indication of how out of practice he'd become, but once Jack sat down he climbed into his lap and straddled him.

Jack looked startled. "Hello." 

"Hello." Ianto leaned in and then brushed his lips against Jack's. "Remember this?" He leaned in again. Jack hesitated as their lips met a second time and then his mouth opened to Ianto's questing tongue and it was like old times.

"Mmmm. I've got a foggy recollection," Jack murmured as they parted. "Maybe you could remind me a little more?" 

Ianto smiled. He carded his fingers through Jack's hair, absently noticing that he was due for a cut, and kissed his way from Jack's temple to his chin before pressing feather-light against his lips. 

"Anything?"

Jack attempted a puzzled look and Ianto pursed his lips in mock-consternation. 

"Maybe this will help." He kissed Jack's mouth again, keeping things slow and easy as he traced the lips under his with the tip of his tongue.

Jack's jaw fell open. Ianto's tongue darted forward, and they began a leisurely exploration of one another's mouths as Ianto began to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt and pushed his braces off his shoulders. 

They shifted. Ianto crawled out of Jack's lap and pulled him down with him onto the sofa cushions. They pressed close and tangled their legs as they settled chest to chest in the narrow confines of the sofa. Ianto ran his bare foot over the back of Jack's knee. Jack reciprocated by sucking Ianto's earlobe and then licking a stripe down to the hollow of his throat before kissing him again. 

"Shouldn't we be getting naked?" Jack asked when Ianto made no further move to undress him. 

"Maybe." Ianto nipped Jack's jaw lightly and then traced the spot with a fingertip. "Later. Right now I'm happy right where we are." He kissed Jack as if he had all the time in the world.

"Yeah?" Jack traced a lazy S along the plane of Ianto's back. "Where's that?" 

"Together." Ianto shifted his pelvis, grinding it lightly against Jack's. "Comfortable." He nuzzled Jack's neck and left a love bite on his shoulder. "In no hurry." 

"Mmm. Do that some more." 

"What? This?" What began as idle touching became a gentle scalp massage. Jack's eyes closed and he leaned into Ianto's fingers like a cat craving attention. 

As his wandering hands drifted lower, Jack's outer shirt started to get into his way. Ianto pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms as he continued the massage. Jack wiggled the rest of the way free and dropped it onto the floor. He made an attempt to reciprocate, rucking Ianto's tee-shirt up to expose more skin, when the oven timer chimed. 

Ianto trapped Jack's face between his hands and kissed him. "Don't go away." He peeled his shirt off as he got up and dropped it onto the floor next to Jack's.

It only took a minute to take the pan of chicken and potatoes out of the oven and cover it with a ceramic mixing bowl. Confident their meal would still be warm when they finally got around to eating it, Ianto returned to the lounge. 

Jack reclined with his head pillowed against his hands. There was a calculating look in his eyes and a set to his mouth that had been missing for far too long. Ianto smiled and felt a shiver of anticipation prickle his skin. Dinner was going to be delayed to a very late supper, and in all likelihood, it would be served in bed. 

"Miss me?" he asked. 

Jack licked his lips and gave him a predatory smile. "You have no idea."

end


End file.
